


We've Met Before

by raindropwaltz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AUs ahoy, F/M, Random & Short, Tumblr Prompts, honestly i have no idea what i'm doing folks, literally the worst title i am Not Good at this, lots of romantic shenanigans, prince/princess au nonsense, probable rating change in the future, step right up and watch the circus over here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropwaltz/pseuds/raindropwaltz
Summary: a collection of one-offs from prompts on tumblr. quick au-verse drabbles about two people who probably have no business being in all of the places i've put them.ask and ye shall receive: here's a bunch of kylo ren/rey oneshots that are seriously some of the most random and unexpected AU prompts i've ever gotten.





	1. the dread knight of ren

**Author's Note:**

> starting off incredibly short here.  
> for you, anon, who asked me:  
> "I know this is a stretch but...The Princess Bride? If you've seen it? :)"
> 
> anyone's welcome to send me even more of these prompts anytime they like at: raindropwaltz.tumblr.com/ask

He’d landed sprawled in the grass some few feet away, sitting up finally and resting an arm over one of his long legs while his free hand tugged his mask away. Tousled and a bit aggravated, he ran a hand through thick black hair before looking up at the princess.

Rey, for her part, looked aghast, fresh grass stains on her skirt and her brown hair wild around her freckled face.

“Ben!?”

It was more of an accusation than a revelation; the somehow-gangly man sitting across from her tilting his chin up some and casting an almost bored look her way.  
“Actually it’s Kylo Ren, now.” Rey was on her feet already, not bothering to dust herself off, advancing on him with a look of pure fury on her face.  
“I don’t care what you’re calling yourself now – I thought you were _dead!_ ”  
“So you went out and got engaged, and to a prince! _Princess_ Rey now; that’s nice! Tell me, how long did you wait before you went out and found your fiancé? An hour? Or did you at least give me a few days–” Rey’s fist made contact with his cheek and when he turned to look at her again her arms were out slightly and her chest was heaving and she looked so terribly furious that it made him pause, unable to think of anything else to jab her with.

“I waited for you! It killed me when I found out you were dead – you mock me for not turning down a prince’s proposal but you _lied to me!_ Out pirating when you could have just come back!” She went to her knees in front of him, and Kylo Ren watched her ball her fists on the grass. Before she could move again, he lunged forward to try and pull her to him, but she moved to push him back. He caught her wrists and leaned his head in to meet her eyes.  
“It wasn’t that easy, Rey – you have to believe me, it wasn’t that easy or I would have come back again!” He hissed, but his dark eyes were pleading with her. Rey’s brow knit and she tugged at her arms, but his hands were tight.  
“Then how dare you be angry with me for the prince!”  
“Because I can’t imagine you being in love with someone else!”

It was almost devastatingly honest, and Rey fell silent a moment, staring at him.  
“I…I don’t love him, though. He…he knows that.” Her voice had gotten considerably quieter now. Kylo Ren looked just as startled by this as she did.  
“What?”  
“I–I don’t love him. I just…didn’t have much of a choice. I mean…I was a peasant, you were gone…what could I say?” He blinked at her.  
“…You don’t love him.”  
“I just _said_ that!”

When he released her wrists and took her face in his hands, she knew what would happen next - but the force and deep longing that he kissed her with was new.


	2. is hux the red bull tho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another anon. this time:  
> "You did the Princess Bride and I have to try--do you know The Last Unicorn?? I know it might be kind of hard but ; w;"

She was so, so tired of the human body--but when she was around him, it felt bearable to be mortal.

“Rey.” They called her that now. She answered; even if she still did not turn her head, watching the Knight-Prince Ben riding up towards the bridge. It was the old King Snoke who came shuffling up to her side at the turret balcony, gazing out at the cold gray castle and the colder, grayer sea beyond. “Watching him arrive again, I see.”  
She managed the slightest of nods, golden eyes still following the young man on his horse.  
“Your son is coming home. You won’t go to greet him?”  
“Ben? He’s no son of mine. A brilliant boy, I took him in to make him great, and he shall be. But not so great as I.” Rey glanced sidelong at him for a moment at this, and the misshapen old man smiled a crooked smile at her, puckering skin making it a terrible and unsettling thing. “Love is slowing you down, my lady-–I will catch you at last, if you love much more!” She turned to face him now, taking a step back, her brow knitting.  
“I–-” The old king leered at her, the wind picking up around them both.  
“I know you!” He roared suddenly, taking a step towards her, pointing an accusing, warped and knotted finger at her. She withdrew further, oak brown hair whipping about her face. “Ever since I spotted you on the road coming here! I know why you have come! You are the last, and I know you!” Rey felt herself back up against the stone wall of the balcony, ears filling with the sound of the gray sea rushing and churning far below.  
“Your majesty, I am not–-”  
“Don’t you dare deny yourself!” He thundered at her over the wind and the ocean, “I will hurl you to the rest of your like this instant if you deny who you are-– _what_ you are!” He’d raised an old, gnarled hand as if to strike her, and in an instant there was Ben, stopping him with a hand on his arm and a firm, if frightened look in his dark eyes.

“Your Grace! She is our guest!” The situation was defused well enough, but Rey eyed the old king with fear and distrust, now, even as Ben carefully released him and came to take her arm to lead her away.  
She felt the old man’s eyes on her until they were long gone.

Ben’s hand was warm on her arm, and he sounded bothered.  
“Please forgive him, Rey--he’s…he’s an old man, now…” She shook her head, turning away, her golden gaze focused on nothing in the dark corridor of the castle.  
“He always seems to stare right through me--he sees me for something that…I fear I am not.”  
The tall prince looked down at her now, watching her tuck windblown hair behind her ears. She had seemed to shine before, even in the darkness of this dreary place--she had been the golden sunlight through forest trees, the silken rays of the morning through gray clouds, the warmth of summery earth…but now somehow she seemed more…human.  
“Rey…” her fingers tangled together in front of her, and she looked lost.  
“There was someone that I was before, and now I fear I have forgotten who it is. Why…did I come here?” The prince stood in front of her now, taking her hands.  
“What matters is that you _are_ here.”

Her eyes met his and for a moment, she remembered. She could see herself in his eyes, and she could see the years of darkness he had lived in, and he was so, so very young, and she could not be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fam idk where you guys are coming from with these but i'm not arguing.  
> always taking requests if you feel so inclined. raindropwaltz.tumblr.com/ask


	3. there's no green light or swimming pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for maki, who finally sent an ask instead of just messaging me a bunch of inspiration pictures.  
> "Reylo - 1920's AU - Secret meeting in a speakeasy"
> 
> also: let me just quickly shout out to radio-silents on tumblr and their 20s AU stuff, which def inspired this and is also fuckin amazing, please go check it out!

There was the sound of a shotgun firing and someone spitting.

“You take one step closer and I’ll give you a snout full’a lead!”

It was a snarl, not a woman’s voice–not what one might expect from the young woman in the suspenders and the men’s trousers, scarf around her currently furrowed brow and the freckles dusting her shoulders. The mafioso snorted, sneering at her. She’d spit at him-–the girl had _spit_ at him! He stepped over the spot on the floor and she hefted her gun, the barrel in his face. He’d stared back at her defiantly, not breaking his gaze on her golden-brown eyes as he got closer, even with the cold metal aimed at his head.  
“I’m not here to take you in, I’m here to give you a message, doll.”  
“That’s one hell of a message for you to shoot up the place like this, you damn hood. Spill it n’scram!” she cocked the shotgun in her hands and lowered her voice, “And if you call me ‘doll’ again it’ll be the last thing you ever say.”

 

That was the first time they’d met.

They called her Rey, and she was one of the ‘Resistance’s’ best girls. Rey’d come from nothing, from a scrapyard, and now she was one of the most popular faces in the organization, helping out with shine runs and networking with speakeasy owners all over the city.  
His code name was Kylo Ren; young cop that turned coat and wound up one of the most feared mobsters in the states, now running with a group that called themselves the First Order. The Resistance had encroached on their turf, with their bootlegging. Their syndicate already had plenty of cops on the take, but the Resistance had been a hard flame to stomp out. Hadn’t stopped anyone from trying, all the same.

When they’d met, Kylo’s ‘message’ had been supposed to be a quick bullet and an end to all this ‘Rey’ nonsense in the bars. Somehow, it hadn’t been that quick, or that easy. 

Now, four months later, Rey was still kickin’, and at the moment, she was drifting through a hazy room full of music and laughter and dancers, the air rife with cigar smoke and the smell of cheap, illegal, booze. She was making a house call with the bartender here, getting an order and making an appearance–-and _what_ an appearance. Her tan dress was beaded with glitzy little beads that caught the dim light as she walked, her little feathered fascinator tucked into spun-up, coffee-brown hair. She had lipstick on and her dimpled smile could light up a room.

She was leaving, if rather slowly, when she heard the familiar voice.  
“Hey there, Sunshine.”  
She felt the arm around her waist, fast and firm, and she let it pull her into a dark little alcove outside the bathrooms. She was ready for it, when another arm tugged her in close to a broad chest in a soft coat and vest.  
“Thought I told you not to call me that…” she murmured, but it was noncommittal at best, her arms around his neck and her breath on his lips by the the end of it. He smelled like night air and something warm, and her fingers curled into the ends of his dark hair as he leaned down to her. It was always like this; brief, fleeting times to meet, grasping hands and desperate kisses and words they couldn’t speak because they were who they were, and this was more illicit than all the drink they peddled.

Jazz played in the underground club somewhere, people laughed and brushed past the pair, some of them just giggling about the ‘neckers in the hallway’, but no one batted an eye at them otherwise. His lips were covered in her lipstick, his hands mussed her hair, but she didn’t care. She pressed against him, sliding a knee between his thighs and pulling him to her by the lapels of his jacket. They seemed to thrive on this contact, as short-lived as it was. Heated voices and hungry lips, never getting enough but knowing what they had was already too much.  
“This is gonna get us both six feet under…” She breathed against his mouth, feeling his fingers pressing into her back.  
“Only if we get caught.” He growled back, and kissed her again, harder now. This would end badly, they knew. Rey still sometimes struggled to figure out just how this had happened to begin with, but he was…she couldn’t explain it, but she _wanted_ him, she wanted this, his kisses and his needy hands and his intense eyes. Kylo–-’Ben’, but only on her lips, only to her and only in the most quiet, personal moments they had–-felt drawn to her, unable to let her go, craving these times when he could feel her firmly in his arms and for a few short hours he wasn’t such a monster.

Their evening would end in a motel up the block, a dingy, tiny room, a thin blanket on a lumpy mattress in the dark. Nobody could see them come or go together. She’d leave before dawn by herself, hoofing it a block or two before hailing a cab to take her to the other side of town and hoping the cabbie’s cigarette smoke would get the smell of him off of her skin. He’d wait a few more hours and then head out himself in his own car, speeding through the early-morning streets and taking a shot of gin when he got home to try and wash the taste of her out of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was fun, i do love the gangster aesthetic and also?? rey in sequins?? like???
> 
> always taking requests if you feel so inclined. raindropwaltz.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
